Nothing but Silence
by CeeBoo
Summary: Suicide is described in the dictionary as "the action of killing oneself intentionally." They forgot to add in the part of it being something that teens do if they feel trapped and alone. When Chole Reyes tries to kill herself, she never expected to wake up in one of her favorite mangas, Naruto! Will she find happiness here? Self-insert OC. Undecided pairings. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Suicide is described in the dictionary as "the action of killing oneself intentionally." They forgot to add in the part of it being something that teens do if they feel trapped and alone. It's something my mind has wandered unto for years now, but I never actually done it because of cowardice. When Chole Reyes tries to kll herself, she never expected to find herself in one of her favorite mangas, Naruto! Will she find happiness here? Self-insert OC. Undecided pairings. Starts off during the timeskip.

* * *

**Nothing but Silence**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

My name is Chloe Reyes, and on Febuary 28th, 2014, I died.

Well, I was supposed to die. That was the plan, at least. But things usually never go as planned, for me anyways.

Growing up, I had a pretty tough life. Not the worst, but things were pretty bad for me. I grew up in a big town with my brother and my loving mother. I never met my father, but I knew that my mom hated him by the way she spoke of him, and she never let us see him. Later I found out that he was abusive. I never had the desire to meet my father, anyways. I was happy with our small family.

We lived in a three bedroom apartment, it was a little cramped, but I liked it. I grew up a very introverted girl, I had friends, but I preferred to be alone. I found myself getting into manga, thanks to my brother, around the age of thirteen, and I was completely addicted to it. My favorite was Naruto, amongst other favorites of mine.

Life was bright for me.

That is, until mom started dating John Grey.

John Grey has been friends with my mom since high school. I have no idea why or how, but they just suddenly started dating. I didn't like the idea of sharing my mom with anyone else, but I never saw him around the house so, I didn't much care. My brother wasn't too thrilled about it either, but we managed. Then, my mother ruined it by moving him in.

I was fourteen when he moved in. I hated him the moment he stepped inside the house. He was bossy, intimidating, mean and annoying. It was like living with a bully. He was mean to me and my older brother, but it was mostly towards me. He always yelled at me and bossed me around, and I completely hated him for it. I would go to bed and plot his death as I lay in the cool sheets of my mattress, but no matter how much I complained to my mom about him, she never did anything to stop him and his tirades. We were forced to endure in suffering silence.

Since John was no living with us, he decided that we needed to move out our apartment and find a full-fledged house out the city. He blamed my rebelliousness on the influence of the school I went to, but I was only rebellious towards him. But, of course, my mother went along with whatever he wanted, and we moved away from my friends, the rest of my family, and into a small city millions of miles away from home.

I was fifteen when I attended a new high school, but I didn't make any new friends. I had plenty of friends back home, but here, they labeled me as a freak because I wore all black and was shy and quiet. I was bullied a lot because I was different and I was into anime and liked to draw. It was a complete hell. Forget getting a boyfriend, if anyone found out that I had a crush on the most popular guy in school, I'd only get laughed at and humiliated even more. I didn't think I could feel more alone… Then my brother left me.

My seventeen year old brother ran away with his girlfriend—from back home—a few months after the move. He, apparently, couldn't take living at home anymore, and decided to leave. Leaving me to endure John all alone.

I started cutting after my brother left. Cutting was my only escape, that and locking myself in my room and watching Naruto, or any other anime that could make me feel better. I always envied the characters, especially Naruto. He was alone, like me, but he found friends to fill up the void of loneliness in his heart. That's because he had a likeable personality… Me… I'm just a plain Jane, a boring sixteen year old girl with depression issues and cutting issues.

Once I started locking myself away from my parents and the outside world, John decided that I had a problem with watching too much anime. He took my laptop, my manga books, and all of my sketchbooks. He cleaned out my entire room of anime, and left me with only a bible. He wouldn't even let me have my teen books. I wasn't allowed to watch anime on TV, and if I tried, that was only grounds for more punishment. My mom did nothing to stop him or change his mind, in fact; ever since they started dating she ignored me in favor of him.

No friends, my mom ignored and didn't care about me, my step father did everything he could to make me miserable, my brother was gone, now my only escape besides cutting was taken from me. My cutting was beginning to increase, until there were scars all over both my forearms and my thighs and legs. Cutting made me feel better, but it never took away the pain.

I felt like an empty shell of what used to be me. The happy girl that had a circle of friends, loved reading manga, had a loving older brother and mother. Now look at me, completely and utterly alone.

I wanted to die.

Suicide is described in the dictionary as "the action of killing oneself intentionally." They forgot to add in the part of it being something that teens do if they feel trapped and alone. It's something my mind has wandered unto for years now, but I never actually done it because of cowardice. I had a fear of pain, but I got over that because of cutting.

So, while John and my mom were asleep one night, I stole the keys to my mom's crappy Honda. I left them a note saying goodbye, telling my mom that I loved her despite how unfair and uncaring she's been towards me for so long.

I told John that I'd see him in hell.

I got in the car and just drove. I drove to the nearest beach, which was over a hundred miles away. It took hours, but I finally managed to get to the beach. I drove to a cliffside, got out, and closed the car door behind me. By that time, the sun was coming up, the sunset looked lovely, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

My cellphone went off in my pocket. I pulled it out, standing on the edge as I stared at the screen. It was my mom. She must've woke up for work and found my note.

I took the phone, and threw it into the ocean.

She suddenly gives a crap about me, now that I'm going to kill myself.

Sucking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes. I took off the black windbreaker I was wearing and tossed it to the side. The rocks below were jagged and looked very sharp. Good. Hopefully I'll be impaled and death would come quickly.

Closing my eyes, I jumped.

Falling through the air felt great. Wind rushed and slapped at my face, adrenaline pulsed through my face. I haven't really fallen from anything like this before, I haven't even dove into a pool or jumped on a trampoline. I doubt it could compare to this though.

Water hit my face, hard, and I was submerged. I swallowed water, causing myself to sink down lower and lower. The water was salty and tasted disgusting, but I ignored it in favor of dying soon.

As I began to lose consciousness, I found myself wishing that I was born in another world, like in one of those animes. Where everything is easy and when the lonely girl or boy ends up getting friends in the end.

What a joke.

All I ever wanted was to be loved, or needed.

Nobody held out a hand to me.

I smiled bitterly as the edges of my vision darkened, the last thing I saw was the sun shining through the surface of the water.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

_**In a different world…**_

Neji sighed heavily as he watched Lee and Master Gai do another one of their crazy workouts. They've been out here for hours, and he and TenTen were having enough of all of this. He wanted to get home and relax, since the sun was coming down and all. Tomorrow he planned on spending his time practicing some new moves at the Hyuga compound.

_SPLASH!_

Neji's ears perked a bit and he found himself staring in the direction of the small river that flowed through the training grounds.

He noticed that TenTen noticed as well.

"You hear that?"

"Should we go check it out?"

Neji looked at Gai and Lee; they were currently clinging to each other and sobbing melodramatically.

"Yeah, they seem pretty distracted."

Neji and TenTen slipped away from the two and headed towards the river. Once they got there, they didn't really see anything at first, but then they caught sight of something black floating in the water.

The black thing they saw was her clothing.

She was floating face-up in the water. She was short, probably shorter than TenTen. Her skin was incredibly pale, almost transcendent. She wore all black, a long black sleeved shirt, black jeans, and black combat boots. Her clothes were thoroughly soaked and plastered to her petite little body, her hair was as black ash her clothing, and short. It reached to her shoulders. She had full lips, a long, elegant nose, high cheek bones, thin eyebrows, and long eyelashes.

"Oh my god!" TenTen gasped as Neji quickly jumped on the water's surface and plucked her out. He carried her bridal style and carried her back to the shore as TenTen called Rock Lee and Gai.

"What's wrong TenTen? Oh my god," Rock Lee shood in shock as Neji laid the girl on the ground.

Gai got down on his knees next to her and touched her pulse point, "She has a heartbeat," he told them, "And she's breathing regularly, there are no physical injuries."

"Is she okay?"

"How did she get here?"

"I've never even seen her before."

"…"

Gai was silent as he shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea where she came from, or who she is, I mean, she doesn't even have a headband," he rolled her over gently to check her pockets, "And she's unarmed."

"Maybe she's a civilian," Neji shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Maybe, but her clothing's weird," TenTen pointed out the girl's black jeans and shirt, "And don't civilians carry around identification so that they don't get mistaken for intruders?"

"She doesn't have anything on her though," Lee pointed out, "If she was an intruder, she'd probably have a kunai or shuriken on her."

"Well, in any case, we should get her to the hospital," Gai gestured to Neji, "Neji, go ahead and take her to the hospital, make sure she gets medical attention. I'll go tell Lady Hokage what happened."

"I'll go with him," TenTen says and smiles.

"Alright, training's over for today," Gai announced, "I'll go and tell Tsunade… She'll know what to do with her."

Neji nodded as Gai disappeared. He said his goodbyes to Lee before he picked the girl up, bridal style. He headed back to the village, his pace swift. He could feel TenTen following close behind him, and as they jumped from roof to roof, he briefly wondered what Tsunade would decide to do with this strange girl.

He entered the hospital to find Sakura Haruno lingering around the entryway. She turned upon hearing them enter and her jade colored eyes widened a fraction upon seeing what Neji was carrying.

"What happened? Who's that?" the pinkette demanded as the two shinobi jogged up to her.

As Sakura lead them to a vacant room, TenTen explained the situation to her.

"Alright, put her down," Sakura instructed Neji at the end of Tenten's explanation, "I'll have to see what's wrong with her. Maybe she hit her head on something and blacked out. Thanks, guys."

That was obviously their dismissal.

Casting one more look at the girl laid on the bed, Neji turned and lead the way out the hospital room, TenTen following behind him after making sure that Sakura didn't need anything.

* * *

Tsunade arched a blond eyebrow and tilted her head, "Really? That's interesting."

"What do you think we should do? Should we be alarmed?"

Gai was standing in the Hokage's office, across the large desk, Tsunade stared at him skeptically. Shizune was holding TonTon and shifting from foot to foot, like the situation at hand, made her feel uncomfortable.

Tsunade shrugged, "You said that she was carrying no weapons or identification on her, so we should figure out who she is before we decide if she's a threat or not."

"You mean, wait for her to wake up?"

Tsunade nodded, "I think that's all we can do now, maybe she's just a civilian that slipped and hit her head, we don't know until we ask her. Once she wakes up, I'll talk to her and see what her deal is."

"And if she's really a threat?" Gai asked, stuffing his hands into his spandex pockets.

"Then we do what we always do," Tsunade stood up and looked out the window, "Take care of the problem."

Gai nodded, "Understood,'" he bowed, "If you'll excuse me…" he turned and left the office.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope that people like this and actually read it. It's a self-insert story, kind of. I did my best not to make Chloe a Mary-sue. So please leave a review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! I know that the first parts in first person, but it'll probably stay at third person point of view for the rest of the story. Since, I find it easier to write that way.


End file.
